


NSFW Alphabet

by TuttiFrootie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuttiFrootie/pseuds/TuttiFrootie
Summary: It's the NSFW alphabet, Komaeda edition! If you like realistic and detailed portrayals of horniness, you're gonna like it.It's pretty in depth and long, but please don't rush through it. 🍀
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	NSFW Alphabet

💮A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Komaeda has really low stamina, so he would probably be gasping really heavily for a while afterwards. Because getting intimate with someone would be an incredible stroke of good luck, Komaeda might even expect to die during or immediately after the deed. 

He'd most likely be so ecstatic it would border on shock, but at the same time, he would be too tired for his muscles to tense and express his joy, so he'd just lie there happily, looking you up and down, borderline worshipping you and thinking how lucky he actually is.

After the first time, Komaeda would be very eager. He would practically think about what happened again and again and fantasize about other things you could do together. He would imagine you two falling in love, going on dates and even getting married. Of course, he finds all of that extremely unlikely, because of how worthless and disgusting he is, but they're still nice thoughts, and he lets himself indulge in them, especially since you allowed him to commit such an intimate act with you. That would be very important to him. 

After the next times, as he got accustomed to your generosity, he's much more romantic and comfortable expressing his love. He wants to make sure you're okay, kiss you all over while proclaiming his adoration for you, embrace you tightly and keep you warm with his body.

As the feeling wore off, he'd start remembering all the terrible things that could happen and feel a mix of guilt, fear and excitement for what's to come. He doesn't want to hurt you in any way, but you're also the only person that's ever shown him affection and he can't lose that. Still, he's very likely to sacrifice his own joy for your happiness so you'd need to reassure him constantly that you're willing to stay with him no matter what.

💮B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Komaeda probably doesn't have any body part that he likes (save for Junko's hand). He would most likely hate his pale, veiny skin and white hair because of how they've changed due to his illness, but his eyes are probably not so different, so he might hate his eye color the least.

On his partner, he'd be the opposite and love absolutely everything. If you gave him a handjob, all of a sudden he'd have a thing for hands. He'd probably like his s/o's face and eyes the most and, erotically, it would be the hip and groin area.

💮C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

He probably has a fixation with this. He'd absolutely hate to taint your perfect body with his filthy seed and would try to pull out so as not to dirty you. But if you assured him that you accept him, he would feel ethereal bliss.

He would see it as proof of your connection and stability and loyalty, all the things he has been missing his entire life. By "dirtying" you, he would gain a sense that he truly has a chance at your love, because if you'd accept something so unsightly, then it must mean that you truly want him.

💮D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He has some very unhealthy sexual fantasies. He can't imagine someone actually loving him and willingly having sex with him, so he imagines himself in situations where he's being violated, hurt and abused, because that's what he finds more realistic.

However, at the opposite side of the spectrum, he also has power fantasies that he wouldn't admit to anyone, where he's treated like a god and generally sees himself as better than anyone else, especially talentless people. 

💮E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He knows about sex from books, movies and the like. He probably enjoys some form of pornography, although he feels very gross after finishing. He knows a bit about techniques due to curiosity, but doesn't think he'll get to apply his knowledge.

His kisses are very sloppy and wet and he's drooling all over you. He has absolutely no experience whatsoever and is very nervous, shocked and way too ecstatic. He's a drooling, sweating, trembling mess and he can't stop smiling. He can't make any moves and depends on you to initiate. He doesn't dare do anything because he's way too afraid he's going to be rejected or do something wrong. 

At the same time, he's just so excited and can't believe this is happening. Again, reassurance matters a lot. Then he'll make his own moves, albeit hesitantly, and watch your reactions very closely to make sure he's doing something you like. He really wants to please you. Your pleasure matters to him more than his own, insisting that he's able to take of himself afterwards, but he wouldn't be opposed to anything you're willing to do to him. 

💮F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Every position is his favourite position, but he has very low stamina, so he would prefer to be on the bottom. That way, he can see your face and be certain of your pleasure while also not pushing his body past the breaking point. He kind of finds it exciting to be thoroughly consumed by you in the act, and might wonder aloud if his death would be ruled a suicide or a murder in the class trial, which is really gruesome and, on that note, he might go insane from the pleasure and ramble about hope and luck and what not while you're riding him. 

💮G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

He's really uncertain but eager. He's definitely more on the serious side, given how much it would mean to him. However, he'd probably misinterpret your reactions and say some nonsensical and awkward things due to dementia, which could make you chuckle.

💮H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

The carpet does match the drapes and might be a little thicker or rougher than regular hair. He wouldn't have a reason to shave, so he's very likely got messy and fluffy white hair all over. It tickles you a lot when you're doing it. Dementia affects personal hygiene and lymphoma results in heavy night sweats, so it's very likely he has a bit of a musk, especially at in the morning and at night, before he's had the chance to shower.

💮I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

All his life he has been missing the trust and love of his family, his dog got run over and he's been kidnapped by a murderer. He would literally die if it meant being respected and appreciated. Therefore, more than anything, he desires a really powerful bond with someone and would do anything for it. He's rather dependent and would cling to his s/o for a sense of stability and hope.

Sex would mean a lot to him. He's touch starved and really craves intimacy, so he would savour every moment of it. He would lean into body worship and caress you gently, massage you, smell you, taste you. He'd attempt to get closer to you in every way possible.  
He's very concerned with your well-being and pleasure and would do anything to make you happy. He'd also probably feel a sense of satisfaction or pride if trash like him was able to please you.

💮J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

Komaeda never sets out to masturbate, and only does so when his body is needy. He doesn't bother with touching himself tenderly, he just starts cupping his groin and rubbing it, then closes his eyes or stares blankly while imagining all kinds of scenarios where's he's embarrassed or mistreated.

He prefers masturbating in his own cottage, at night, or in the shower, where he feels safer. He would feel really, really embarrassed if someone walked in on him, and he would hate that. But after some time passed, he would probably try to relive the moment and get off to the memory of it, what the other person must've been thinking when he exposed such an unsightly side of himself, and to an Ultimate!... 

Komaeda probably has a fairly normal sex drive, just a little on the lower side. Being forced to participate in a killing game hasn't affected his libido all that much, because he's used to such circumstances, but he does spend a lot more of his time thinking about possible murder methods others might use and doesn't think about sexual things that often. He'd find it absolutely disgusting to sexualise any of the symbols of hope, even Hajime. He probably gets off to hypothetical situations involving his luck, like being forced into sex or pleasing someone else by humiliating himself for them.  
Sometimes he has tamer thoughts that he indulges in, like being so lucky that he would actually be with someone who likes him, before his bad luck strikes and he has to face painful and disturbing consequences. Other times, he just imagines the most depraved and horrific things he can think of, like actual gore and torture, getting off to how disgusting he is.

After meeting you, his libido is off the charts. He wants to be with you and touch you and feel you constantly. He wants to make contact with every single inch of your body. His thoughts also become much tamer and they're focused on all the things you could do together or your future. If you so much as touch hands, he'll go back to his cottage envisioning you as couple, holding each other and kissing. And if you kiss, he would moan helplessly at the gesture and start thinking of all the ways he could make you feel good. 

💮K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

It really depends. If you're an Ultimate, he's willing to do pretty much anything for your enjoyment, but, if you're talentless, he's more likely to take the lead and even indulge in his power fantasies.

He has masochistic tendencies and says he wouldn't mind being verbally abused. However, in game, Komaeda hates the gag ball as a gift and during Island Mode he says that he doesn't like action movies because he's lived most of the scenarios and doesn't want to be reminded of the time he was kidnapped.  
Because of his trauma, he might not be into bondage and gagging. But he doesn't seem to dislike other forms of abuse. Still, he would probably prefer intense vanilla sex with a person that he trusts and loves. He just finds it unfeasible. But that's what he wants the most.

He might find impregnation really exciting because of his unpredictable luck and also it would be a form of tying you to him. He would probably really want family love and might enjoy the thought of becoming a father, but he's also scared to death that he will be a terrible father figure and doesn't deserve to breed.  
He probably really likes the more raw, unfiltered aspects of sex, like smell, sweat, blood, fluids and breast milk, all the things that only he would know about you. He would want to be as close as close gets. Grab and never let go.

💮L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

"I don't need to go inside a haunted house to feel afraid since I already feel fear in my daily life!"  
Komaeda's not a voyeur. His luck already forces him to be in uncomfortable situations most of the time, so he wouldn't see the excitement of public sex. He'd much rather do it in a place where he feels comfortable, like his cottage. But he might also like it in a place where he's often alone, like the Old Lodge or the Library. 

💮M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Displays of hope. Komaeda has a hope fetish just like Junko has a despair fetish. If you're particularly hopeful during a class trial, he'll completely lose it and start shaking and holding himself. Even touching him to make sure he's okay would make him hard.

Komaeda is so touch starved and eager, pretty much any sort of affection or kindness gets him going, especially if you're already close friends. Small things like touches, whispers and kisses make him drool and breathe heavily. Komaeda doesn't really initiate, instead waits for you to do whatever you want to him. 

He might make a move if you were sleeping in the same bed, for example, when he couldn't take the intimacy of the moment anymore. He would also be much more blunt if he realised you were talentless or a remnant of despair, because then he would think you were on equal ground, so he would allow himself to do all the things he actually wants to do. Like if you were trapped together in the Final Dead Room, for instance, he could take advantage of the situation. 

💮N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Bondage and gag balls. Anything to do with airplanes. Anything to do with kidnapping and murderers. Pet-play, probably.  
He doesn't like anything that reminds him of his childhood trauma.

💮O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Komaeda loves oral. He's less accustomed to the idea of foreplay than actual sex, given that he is convinced there isn't anyone out there who's interested in him platonically, let alone sexually. So he's really shocked to see you allowing him to feel any kind of pleasure, which makes it even more intense. He pants and salivates, but his smile never falters, somehow. 

His expression wavers, but his grin never goes away. He'd probably chuckle every so often at how unbelievable the situation actually is, but as he reached his climax, he wouldn't be thinking anything. He wouldn't even be able to keep his smile. Just at the back of his head, like an out of body experience, he would just think "good" or "yes" and nothing else. 

He might enjoy giving just a little more than receiving, however. Komaeda would get a feeling of surprise and self-satisfaction as he watched your reactions and would probably like the idea that he is the direct cause of your pleasure, like a subtle form of control. It would likely make him feel a sort of pride that he's able to unravel you and subconsciously wants to do so as much as possible, to tie you to him, so you never let go. Komaeda's idea of love is like being taken into your skin. He desires certainty, stability and loyalty to counterbalance lifelong trauma and misfortune.

💮P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Komaeda prefers slow and deep lovemaking, but allows you to set the pace whenever you're on top. He takes his time, admiring your body and touching it softly, but his hands always seem to return to your hips. He treats you like you're made of glass, constantly asking if you're feeling good and placing kisses all over you. He inserts it slowly, looking up at you for any signs of discomfort. And when he's finally inside, he gasps deeply, arches his back slightly and locks his hips like that for a moment, before beginning to pump at a pretty regular and somewhat shallow pace.

The first few times, he doesn't succeed in making you climax and doesn't last very long. But he is determined to make you feel pleasure, and after some experimentation, he finds your sweet spots and keeps pumping them repeatedly, over and over again. He pays attention to your reactions and he feels a wave of pride wash over him, because he can make you feel this way. 

However, he's also capable of a rougher pace. He's not as gentle if he finds out you aren't the beacon of hope he imagined. Given how upset he was after reading the student profiles, he would be much more disinhibited and concerned with his own pleasure. Anyone is capable of sex, even worthless trash, so he would probably be more interested in his plan to become the Ultimate Hope at that point. But if you had previously slept together, he might like to do that again, one last time, before his murder-suicide. 

💮Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

He doesn't like quickies as much, because they lack the intimacy of regular sex, but he does enjoy them. They drain his body less and in the event that his health worsened, he would settle for them while in hospital. 

💮R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Komaeda is open to experiment if it's something you want to try. But he would probably rather stick to what he already knows you both like, because he really likes comfort. He's overwhelmed by how unpredictable his luck is. Love is his retreat from his cycle of good and bad luck, so he probably isn't that inclined to try things that are too foreign or extreme. Unless it's in the name of hope.

If you lack talent, he's more likely to try all sorts of things on you to see how you react and what your boundaries are. But, again, it would be more for his own curiosity or amusement, rather than sexual stimulation.

💮S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Komaeda has extremely poor health. He doesn't like running or even tanning, because of how sensitive his skin is. When he caught the Despair Disease, he was the closest to dying out of all the patients. At most, he can last for one round, before his body completely gives in. The first few times he would be so ecstatic that he wouldn't be able to control himself very well and cum quite fast. With proper control, he could probably keep going for around 10 minutes, not counting foreplay. If he was on the bottom and you controlled his pace, he might be able to handle it for around 15 minutes.

💮T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Komaeda doesn't own any toys and would feel very embarrassed actually buying and owning one. He'd rather use his hand to get off, especially considering his sex drive isn't that high.

He also probably doesn't immediately realise that the Kokeshi Dynamo is a vibrator. But if he did, he would absolutely use it, because it was gifted to him by an Ultimate, and that means an Ultimate wanted him to pleasure himself and cum. That would make him go completely wild. 

Komaeda wouldn't be so brave as to gift you a sex toy, but if you already owned one or wanted one, he would definitely use it. On you, mostly.  
He wouldn't care as much about embarrassment if you were talentless, because he would think you're roughly equal. He might even think he's a little above you. So he would have no problem teasing you with various toys. 

💮U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Teasing isn't his favourite. Komaeda already thinks it's a miracle you don't find him repulsive and he doesn't have the confidence to tease you about wanting him. He would rather make sure you're satisfied and willing to stay with him for a little longer. 

Again, the situation is a bit different if you're untalented. Then he could make you spell out just how much you want him, beg for him, and swear your loyalty to him and only him. Again and again, until he feels satisfied. He has a severe inferiority complex and trust issues, so he would want to hear how much he means to you and how devoted you are to him because it offers him some form of stability in his life.

💮V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He is very loud. Heavy breathing, chuckles, crazy laughs and deep moans. He's never truly quiet during sex. He generally moans a lot, even outside of sex.

💮W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

I'm including multiple random headcanons here.  
If you refused to give up on loving him, Komaeda would secretly self harm in order to continue enjoying good luck together without hurting you.

Komaeda touched himself with Junko's hand and keeps it in a glove so that no one would take it away from him.

Komaeda has small bumps around his neck, armpit and groin because of lymphoma. Swollen lymph nodes are painless to the touch and you can feel them just below his skin.

If you suggest playing capture the flag or hide and seek during Island Mode, he'll say they bring up old memories and he was very good at hiding. He probably had a somewhat normal childhood before his life went downhill. 

💮X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

He most likely has an average sized penis. But it's possible that he has a very small one or a very large one. His luck is really unpredictable. 

💮Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

He's got a pretty normal sex drive. Just a little lower than average.

💮Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He is knocked out almost immediately afterwards. He spends the next 10 minutes breathing very, very heavily and trying to regain his strength. Then he's overwhelmed by fatigue and falls asleep very quickly. Right after he kisses you and lays his head next to yours.


End file.
